Another Adventure
by SapphireKageKyuura
Summary: Kagome finishes her adventure in the Feudal Era. She gains new powers from Midiriko, and two companions. Kaze and Rokaru. She is sent to another world on a quest to kill Orochimaru and bring down Akatsuki. While on this quest will she fall in love in this new world? Let the adventure begin! Rated M just in case. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

Another Avdenture

Chapter 1: One Adventure Finished Another Begins

Kagome's POV

I've never been so happy in my life, in the last year I haven't been happy. Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo to be his mate; I knew who he would choose who was I kidding anyway? Sesshomaru had chosen his mate some time ago, even though he was handsome, the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He wasn't meant for me.

That thought alone, always made me a little sad. Was there anyone out there for me? Was I destined to be alone until the day I die? Was this some kind of sick joke? It must be since the fates obviously hate me.

I am your average teenage girl, or I was before I was pulled into the Feudal Era. I was forced to become an adult at fifteen years old. What kind of teenager wanted their view on life pushed forward so quickly? I had changed a lot in the three years I have been travelling in the Feudal Era.

I have natural midnight black blue hair, only this time I have purple streaks. I didn't want to look anymore like Kikyo then I had too. Kami knows how much I hate that woman. It's bad enough that Inuyasha wants her to travel with us. I didn't even bother putting up a fight since it was pointless. Anyways my hair had grown out in those three years and now reach the back of my knees. It was wavy which I was thankful for, that meant I had something that Kikyo didn't. I have sapphire blue eyes, that have turned emotionless over the three years. I found it was easier to fight an enemy if they didn't know what you were thinking or feeling.

I placed a barrier around my thoughts for those who can read minds. My body filled out in all the right places curves that put human women and demonesses to shame. My boobs had gotten to a size double D which is more then I could say for other women all over the world. My skin had gotten tanned from all the sun, my muscles were well-toned from all the travelling and training that I did. Inuyasha doesn't know that I've been training with Sango in hand to hand combat and weaponry, with Kaede in my miko powers and with Miroku to work further on my powers to where Kaede could not.

I also trained with Sesshomaru, who has adopted me as his imoto. He won't admit it but he worries and cares for me like an older brother would. I turned into a whole new person, a warrior. Sesshomaru arranged for someone to train me in the ninja arts. I wondered why he would, he told me that he had a feeling that I wasn't finished just yet and that the fates had something else in store for me. What more did I need?

I now knew jutsus, incantations, spells, all types of poisons and how to counter them with the right antidote. I learned that poison doesn't work on me because my miko powers purify it right out of my system. I found that really came in handy with people who used poisons. I was faster, stronger, I also learned that I was not Kikyo's reincarnation but Midiriko's.

I knew how to use all kinds of weapons, I knew all the ranks Ninja's had. Genin beginner rank, Chunin, Jounin, Anbu, Anbu Elite, Sage and lastly Kage. She knew the ranking of each mission. Genin receive D ranked missions to further their teamwork, Chunin received C and B ranked missions, Jounin receive B and A ranked missions, Anbu received A, B, and S ranked missions, Anbu Elite received A, B, S, and SS missions.

I knew all the element jutsus, including the summoning jutsus. I knew seals of all kinds and knew how to undo them. I knew ninjutsu which requires more usage of my powers since I didn't have what they called Chakra. I knew Genjutsu which specialized in illusions which Shippo helped trained me in. Genjutsu also required chakra to make it work. Lastly Kinjutsu and Taijutsu. Taijutsu specialized in hand to hand combat and brute strength. Kinjutsu specialized in forbidden jutsus the ones that were labeled forbidden by the Kage's of each village. Kenjutsu specialized in swordplay. I found out that I was also good with the sword as I was with my bow and arrows.

I could now hit a moving target without missing, and every single time it hit bullseye. I learned how to use other weapons, like throwing stars, kunai and shuriken. They were smaller weapons, and so used more wrist to aim. But just like my bow and arrows and my sword I learned I was also good, each of the throwing stars, kunai and shuriken hit bullseye. I also learned that I had two kekkai genkai. Kekkai Genkai as I've learned is a jutsu technique that resides in the eyes.

One called Kekkai Hojagan, it was something like the Sharingan and Byakugan. It copied jutsu and made it its own. So if I looked at the Sharingan it would soon be mine, or if I looked at Byakugan it would also be mine. Or even Renegan which was rumored to be the most dangerous kekkai genkai. But I soon learned that my kekkai genkai was the most dangerous because it could copy jutsu as well as kekkai genkai. My other kekkai genkai was called Shogan Tenshi. It allowed me to see through walls, or long distances much like youkai can. It also inhenced my other senses like smell, touch, sound. Like I even needed to use that kekkai genkai. Because since I'm now Sesshomaru's adopted sister, I became a youkai.

I had silver streaks, pointed elven ears, claws, fangs and two pale blue stripes on my cheeks, wrists, waist, pelvis, thighs and ankles much like Sesshomaru's magenta ones. I had a dark blue crescent moon like the one on Sesshomaru's forehead to show I'm now one of the west. My eyes didn't change much except for the gold specks that now showed in them. I grew a long midnight black blue tail with the same silver streaks. I must say that I loved my new look, I was even more beautiful then when I was human.

Since that blood bond with Sesshomaru I've had this beast of mine that wouldn't stop talking. It was highly annoying, I wonder if this is how annoyed Sesshomaru-aniki gets with his beast?

'Awe I'm not that annoying...' my beast whined mentally pouting.

'Yes you are. Now shut up.' I demanded as I growled in annoyance.

"Kagome are you okay?" Shippo asked me as he looked at me with worried green eyes. I smiled, of course he'd be worried about me. I adopted him as my son, he had taken some of my characteristics, like silver streaks in his red hair, gold specks in his green eyes, and two dark green stripes in all of the same places as my own, he had silver streaks in his tail and grew several inches until he was at my shoulder in height. The paws were replaced with feet, his voice had deepened too. If he wasn't my son I'd so go for him. He would be quite the ladies man, as long as he wasn't a pervert then I was fine with it.

"Yes Shippo I'm fine." I told him, he smiled at me with relief. I could see he was glad that I was okay. It wasn't often that I growled out loud like I had done when my beast talked to me.

"Good. So mom, when are we gonna wish on the jewel? The jewel has been completed and Naraku is dead. We haven't fought a demon in days and I'm bored. I'm tired of seeing Inuyasha kiss that thing he calls a mate." Shippo said with a disgusted look on his face when he talked about Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Well my training is completed, the jewel is indeed completed. I will gather everyone so we could get this over with." I replied, as I got up off the ground where I was sitting and walked off into the village to fetch my friends.

A few minutes later I walked into the village. Sango was polishing her hiraikotsu, Inuyasha was in his tree with Kikyo as usual since they were mates now. Miroku was sitting in front of the fire meditating from the looks of it, Kirara was beside Sango taking a nap and Kaede was in her hut most likely making some stew. That woman made some good stew.

"Hey guys, it's time." I said, they all stopped what they were doing, Inuyasha jumped out of the tree with Kikyo in his arms. How disgusting it was, I wanted to gag but didn't. I didn't want to deal with a bitching Inuyasha, because he knew I highly disliked Kikyo.

I pulled the jewel from my kimono, yes over the three years I changed from my usual school uniform to something easier to fight in. I now wore a black Chinese fighting dress that had two slits that showed off my legs and made it easier to move, a red sash around my waist, a diamond in the middle that showed off a little cleavage; I put my hair in a high ponytail tied with an ice blue ribbon.

I closed my eyes as I held the jewel close to my chest debating what kind of wish I had to make. When all a sudden the jewel started to glow a bright pink. When the light faded, I was in a field of flowers, standing in front of me was no other then Midiriko.

"Hello child. It's nice to finally meet you." Midiriko said with a smile.

"Midiriko-sama. The pleasure is all mine, after all you are my reincarnation are you not?" I said as I smirked at her.

"Yes that you are, Kagome. I have come to tell you that even though you make a wish the jewel would not disappear. But would go back inside you. When the jewel does re-enter you, it will become one with you. Thus making you the jewel. Even though you'd be the jewel, no one would be able to wish from you. Which is a good thing. Also the jewel would give you new powers, powers I think you should have. The power to bring the dead back to life, the power to read minds, and the power to move things with your mind or use it as a weapon and the power to speak to animals and understand them. The consequences are that you will be made immortal. You can never die, and never age. You will become my full successor. Will you accept these gifts and rank?" Midriko said.

I nodded smiling at my incarnation with pride. She was the most powerful miko of all time when she was alive. I was glad to be her reincarnation, I was glad to be her successor. Another thing I had that Kikyo did not. It brought a smile to my face just thinking about it.

In a flash of purple light, I could hear Midiriko's thoughts, see her memories. I looked to a lone stick on the ground and in moments it was in my hands. I smiled I was loving these gifts already.

"You are going to need training with your telekenesis powers, and mind reading powers." Midiriko said, I nodded. Any training she could give me now would be greatly appreciated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My training was complete, I have never been happier. Controlling my telekenesis powers was harder then I thought it would be. But controlling my mind reading ability was easier then it sounded. I can now choose who's mind I wanted to read. One mind I didn't want to read was Miroku's. Never know what is running in that mind of his.

It was awesome, I already knew I was more powerful then Kikyo ever hoped to be. If she steps out of line thinking she is better then everyone, I would just step up and put her in her place. I will not tolerate disrespect because her ass was shoved so far up her ass that she continued to think she was on a pedistal.

I had two partners, Kaze who was my elemental inu, who was currently on my left shoulder. And Rokaru my elemental nekomata. Kaze was all black except for her paws which looked to be dipped in white paint. And Rokaru was like Kirara only white and grey with black paws and black diamond on her forehead. In her bigger form her paws were surrounded by purple flames, same with her tail.

'Mistress. What will we do now? Still got to make a wish on this jewel.' Rokaru said growling low in her throat.

'Yes mistress what will you do after the wish on the jewel?' Kaze asked.

'I will travel on my own with Shippo, find myself a new adventure. This one is getting boring.' I told them growling and purring back to them, though when I was talking to Kaze it was barks and yips and growls. For Rokaru it was growls, hisses and purrs.

"Your training is complete. What will you wish for?" Midiriko said.

"I wish... that Kikyo was brought back to life, everyone who had come in contact with the jewel find peace, and those killed because of the jewel to be brought back to life, Sango to have her little brother Kohaku back, and everyone to find happiness even if it is not with me. And for Inu no Taisho to be brought back to life. He deserves a second chance at life." I said as I made my wish.

"You wish has been granted. Kikyo will be brought back to life, everyone will find peace, everyone who died because of the jewel will also be brought back to life, Kohaku will be given back to Sango healthy and back to life, his memory will be erased except for his sister Sango, Inu no Taisho will also be brought back to life. You Kagome have a new adventure to embark on. When you are sent to that world, you will not be able to come back to this one or the future where you are from. I will send you to the world where ninja exist, there are nine jinchariki, human avitars that have demons sealed inside of them. You must kill a man by the name of Orochimaru and take down the Akatsuki. Will you take on this quest?" Midiriko said.

I nodded, I would be happy to take on this quest. I don't care if I can no longer go to the future or to the Feudal Era. I knew what I was leaving behind the moment I was given this quest.

"I will go on this quest, I will kill Orochimaru and I will take down Akatsuki what ever that is." I said with a shrug.

Midiriko nodded, "Akatsuki is an organaization made up of missing-nins. Their goal is to take the tailed beasts from the nine jinchariki for world domination. You will stop them." Midiriko said explaining what Akatsuki was.

I nodded, if that is what it takes to save the world, then she would do it. In a flash Shippo was in my arms, I was erased from thier minds except Shippo's, Kikyo was brought back to life, Kohaku was returned to Sango and also back to life, Inu no Taisho was brought back to life, every one found peace, the innocents killed because of the jewel were brought back to life, and the jewel went back into her body as Midiriko had said.

And so here begins my adventure in another world. Goodbye my friends I will not forget you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Another Adventure

Chapter 2: Konoha

Kagome's POV

I had wondered if bringing Kikyo back was the right thing to do. I had wondered if erasing me from their memories was right or wrong. It hurt to know that I'd never be remembered by them. The only person who hadn't had me erased from their memories was Lord Sesshomaru, Rin and the annoying toad Jaken, Koga, Ayame, Hokakku and Ginta because they had left long before the wish was made. And Shippo, my darling adopted son.

I know it was going to raise questions. Because what kind of woman would I be if I became a mother at my age? I'm eighteen years old, my son Shippo in human years is twelve. I should of put him in school already. So here I am wandering a world I have no knowledge of. The other day rogue ninja's attacked me and my son. I've never been more furious. Those ninja's would not be seen again by their fellow compaions. Because I killed them.

The next day, more rogue ninja's attacked us. I mean like really? What do I look like? A ninja magnet? This was getting really ridiculous! I growled low in my throat, as I glared at the rogue ninja's.

"Can I help you?" I asked angrily, my glare deepened. I could smell the fear that was rolling off them in waves.

"We want your money, anything that is valuable." One of the ninja's said as he raised his kunai.

I smirked, they wanted my money and anything valuable? Well I'm sorry to burst their bubble, but I don't have any money, and the jewel had gone back inside me never to be used again. There was no valuable items on me.

"I'm sorry. You must be stupid. Like I'd carry around valuable items on me. I don't have any money so good luck finding any on me." I told them as I smirked at them.

The ninja's obviously weren't pleased with my answer. They were looking at me like it was inconceiveable that I didn't carry money or valuable items. I had just come to this world, I haven't found any jobs to make money. And I bet they didn't like being called stupid either.

"How can you not carry money on you?" another ninja said well more like demanded. I scoffed, maybe it's because I wear a fancy silk mini kimono that stopped at mid-thigh, the silk stockings that stopped a little where my kimono stopped, or the fact that every weapon on me cost normal people a fortune to get. I got them from Sesshomaru, and I know how to use them all.

"Well let's see, I'm not from around here. I've never had money on me. I received my weapons and clothing from a friend. I have yet to find a job to make money from. So I better get going, because you're starting to bore me." I told them in a monotone voice laced with boredom.

They didn't like that answer either. What do they want from me? It's not like I could give them what they asked. Because I do not carry what they ask. And good luck taking my expensive weapons, because I'll have their heads if they attempted it.

I noticed one of the ninja's take a step towards me as he attempted to grab on of my katana's. I growled at the ninja in warning. As he hand got closer I swiped my claws at him ripping his throat open killing him instantly.

"Do not touch my weapons. Got it?" I said in a meancing voice narrowing my eyes. I will not allow them to touch what is mine.

Moments later, four other ninja's appeared, one with silver hair, a headband covering one eye. His lower face covered by a mask, wearing a black turtleneck shirt with a dark green vest, he wore black pants with black sandals. The next was a blonde haired boy with sky blue eyes tanned skin. He wore the most obnoxious orange and black jumpsuit, a headband around the boys head with the same leaf symbol on it. Next was a pink haired girl, with bright green eyes, slightly pale skin wearing a red Chinese dress with black biker shorts. She wore red knee high sandals. And lastly next to her was the most handsome guy she had ever seen. He had black spiky hair in the style of a ducks ass. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with a high neck, and white knee length shorts with black sandals. A headband with the same leaf symbol. He had dark onyx eyes, pale skin but not overly pale.

"What are you men doing to this woman?" the silver haired man asked the rogue ninja.

"We want her money and valuable items." When they said this I scoffed as I tried to hide my laughter. But I couldn't so I burst out laughing.

"Wow. You ninja are really dumb. Didn't I just tell you I didn't carry money or valuable items with me?" I snapped as I glared at the men.

"You assholes! Stay away from my mother! I will slit your throats if you come any closer to her or she'll kill you quickly like she did your friend. I should of told you not to touch her weapons..." Shippo said as he smirked at the rogue ninja.

The rogue ninja obviously didn't heed my son's warning because they all attempted to grab at my weapons. And so I grinned evily as I swiped my claws at them slitting their throats killing them instantly. I smirked, my job is done. Some people were just too dumb, should of listened to my son. He knows not to touch my weapons because bandits have tried it and died trying.

"She's your mother? She looks a little young to be your mother kid." The pink haired girl said as she crossed her arms over her obviously flat chest. I could see that she had breasts but they were seriously small. She wasn't going to get a man with such bad assets.

"She's my adopted mother." Shippo said to the girl correcting her assumption.

"Shippo." I said in a stern voice.

"Yes mom?" Shippo said as he looked over to me.

"When talking to a girl, don't talk to her like she's beneath your attention. Understood?" I said to him with a frown.

"Yes mom. I understand. It's just I can tell a fangirl from a mile away. And truthfuly mom, I hate fangirls. They are loud, inconsiderate of one's feelings at being chased down all the time. They don't know when to shut the hell up...and did I mention they're banshee's?" Shippo said as he narrowed his forest green eyes at the pink haired girl.

"Hello. I'm Kakashi Hatake, beside me are my students Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." The one named Kakashi said as he introduced them.

I nodded, not that I cared too much who the pink haired girl was. She wasn't worth my attention, it was the one named Sasuke that I caught my interest.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, this is Shippo, my son." I said, might as well introduce ourselves as well.

"Where are you headed?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know yet. We aren't exactly from around here." I told him, I didn't want to reveal any information about where exactly we had come from.

"Why don't you come to Konoha with us." Naruto suggested with a bright grin on his face. I could see that he was easily excited. That obnoxious orange and black jumpsuit told her exactly what kind of person he was. But she sensed something inside him, a demon a kitsune to be precise. It seemed to be sealed, judging from the aura, it was Kyuubi the nine tailed fox. I sighed, Sesshomaru would be furious. Kyuubi allowed himself to be caught and sealed into a human.

I nodded, that suggestion sounded lovely. So I followed behind them, soon enough arrived in front of large gates. Well I should say welcome to Konoha. This may just be our new home. The gates opened, all of walked in. Kakashi however motioned us to follow him. We followed him of course, he took us to a tower in the middle of the village.

We walked into the tower, then arrived in front of large burgandy wooden doors. Kakashi knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came a muffled woman's voice. We entered the room, Shippo following closely behind me.

"Hokage, we have some travellers here. I broguht them to you, as they didn't have any other place to go." Kakashi said as he addressed the woman behind the desk. She had long blond hair that was in two pigtails. She had large breasts two sizes bigger then her own. She wore a green kimono, her viberant green eyes stared at us in a thoughtful expression but highly guarded.

"I see. Why is the woman carrying weapons?" the hokage asked Kakashi.

"I can answer that. It is because I am a warrior not just a traveller." I replied answering the hokage's question.

"A warrior? I see. We'll have to test your skills tomorrow. What is your name?" the hokage said.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, beside me is my adopted son Shippo. I am also an experienced healer." I said.

"Well Kagome, Shippo. Welcome to Konoha. You'll have to stay with someone until we get an apartment ready for you. Hmm...how about Sasuke? He has more then enough room." The hokage said with a smile.

I nodded, staying with someone wasn't too bad. Especially if that someone is hot and sexy as hell. He was around the same age as me; he looked to have had a dark past that made him into the cold emotionless person he was today. Moments later Sasuke walked into the room.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke asked adding the honorfic seeing as she was the hokage.

"Yes, Kagome and Shippo will be living with you until we have an appartment sorted out for her. Is that acceptable?" Tsunade said to Sasuke.

He nodded, "Hn that is fine." he replied.

With that said, Sasuke motioned for us to follow him. And follow him we did. Twenty minutes later we arrived at compound that was large enough to look like a small village. We soon arrived in front of a mansion, following Sasuke inside I looked around. It was a very nice looking home, I didn't know if I wanted to leave once an appartment was found for me and my son.

Well, time to make the most of it. Because Konoha is now my new home. I smiled as I sniffed the air then walked down the hall way until I reached a room. I opened the room, it was empty besides a bed, end table, book shelf and a flat screen tv. I knew I'd have to go clothing shopping soon. Because the only clothing I had was the ones I was wearing. I took my backpack off my shoulder, and started to place all the books I had with me on the book shelf, movies I more then often watched when I was bored that filled the rest of the book shelf, I was glad that I carried a pair of pajama's, and an extra pair of clothes. But that was it as far as clothing was concerned. I took my pajama's out that consisted of black short shorts, a black speghetti strap tank top. There were a couple bras, panties and socks at the bottom of my backpack.

I placed my pajama's on the bed. Then I pulled out my tooth brush, hair brush and my tube of tooth paste. Next I pulled out my lavender shampoo, my vanilla and orchid conditioner, lastly my rose scented body wash. I put them all in the private bathroom I had in my room. When I had everything in order, I left the room to see what the others were up too. I walked into the kitchen to see Shippo sitting at the table.

"Shippo. What are you eating?" I asked my son when I noticed he was eating a sandwich of some kind.

"A toasted tomato sandwich." Shippo said.

I nodded, that sounded good so I made myself one. I cleaned up the crumbs off the counter and started to eat.

"Where'd Sasuke go?" I asked when I noticed Sasuke's aura wasn't in the house.

"Oh, he went to meet up with his team to go train." Shippo replied.

I nodded, well that's where he went. I had wondered why the hous was suddenly silent. Oh well, he would return sooner or later. 


	3. Chapter 3

Another Adventure

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. Nor do I own any of the characters.

Chapter 3: The Kazekage

It had been several hours since Sasuke left to go train with his team. Shippo went to go train himself, and I decided that I wanted to keep my skills up so I went to go train as well. I selected a clearing on the Uchiha grounds behind Sasuke's mansion. It was a big space, that looked to be hardly used. Everything was in perfect place, as if nothing had touched it.

First she started training with her swords. After an hour she perfected a new attack called Hogoromo(Heaven's Wings) (I know it really means Celestial Robe. Sorry for taking the word from Ayashi Ceres.)

It was a powerful attack that could disinagrate a enemy into ashes. It was like the fire based jutsu's. Yes I had studied the jutsu's used by ninja's and the taijutsu used as well as genjutsu and ninjutsu. There was nothing that I hadn't studied. I thought that if I wanted to live in a world I knew nothing about, the best time would be to study it. Since I was too old to enter the ninja academy, I had to study. However Shippo was perfect age to start learning. So I enrolled him into the academy, but then again, he to studied about ninja's. So he also knew as much as she did and excelled at ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu.

As she was training, switching from weapon to weapon, she didn't sense Sasuke stand near a sakura tree.

Sasuke's POV

I had come back from training with my team, a few arguments here and there with Naruto. I finally left, I went to my backyard where I usually practice my jutsu's and fighting styles. There she was, Kagome Higurashi, training. If you'd call it training. She looked like she was dancing. I noticed that she switched her weapons when she was done training with one. Each time she switched, the style she trained with also changed to acomidate the weapon she switched to. It was a rather handy skill. Not that he'd admit that out loud.

Her hair was tied back in a braided bun, with a few pieces of hair left out. She wore the same mini silk kimono from yesterday. Gods was she sexy. She had the figure of a supermodel. The skin of silk, and hair that looked silky to the touch. She had elegant slightly narrow eyes. Her eyes matching the very color of a sapphire gem. Every move she made was graceful. And when she looked at you, it was as if she was analyzing you. She was intelligent beyond anyone he's met even Shikamaru and Shino. Who were also prodigies, even Neji didn't even match in intelligence. Kagome was just that smart.

Later that day, Tsunade had Kagome do a written test. She made sure that the test was so difficult that just looking at the questions on the paper gave you a mingraine. In just under ten minutes, the test was complete. Each and every question was answered correctly, and written in perfect elegant handwriting that matched his own. Everyone had been shocked to see the answers were correct. When even he had troubles answering a test like that without cheating.

The next test that Tsunade planned for Kagome, was a test to see where Kagome's skills in ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu stand. Ninjutsu, Kagome used every jutsu she knew to beat Kakashi. And boy did she kick his ass, she humiliated him, besting him at every corner. Every jutsu Kakashi made, Kagome countered with something more powerful. Next was taijutsu, that's where she really kicked his ass. She used only her feet and hands. And every hit was made accurately. She left him with a few broken bones, scratches and bruises. Lastly she was tested in genjutsu. First move was Kakashi's. He used the most complex genjutsu on her, and she countered it with an even more terrifying and complex genjutsu. It was a forbidden one, one that no ninja was allowed to use because of the damage it could do to ones mind.

When the jutsu was broken, Kakashi had to be rushed to a hospital. It was that bad. Everyone had rushed to the hospital to see if Kakashi was alright. Even Kagome, who had done the damage to him. And that's when the Kazekage showed up. Gaara in all his glory, along with his brother Kankuro and his sister Temari.

Temari as of now, was dating Shikamaru. And Kankuro was dating Tenten. Neji was dating Lee, and Gaara he was single. No one approached Gaara because they were afraid of what he'd do to them. Sasuke wasn't at all afraid of him.

"Gaara what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I came as soon as I heard that Kakashi was put into a hospital. How is he?"

Gaara asked coldly. Everything he said was as cold as ice yet had a gentle touch to it. Sasuke could tell that he was genuinely worried for his teacher.

"Well, when Tsunade was testing one of our new ninja's, Kakashi who stepped in to test her, got injured. It seems that Kagome was way too advanced for a jounin teacher to test her." Sasuke replied.

"Kagome?" Gaara asked, he was now interested in hearing this.

"Yeah, she totally kicked his ass. With Ninjutsu, she humiliated him by using an even more powerful jutsu to counter his jutsu. Every jutsu he used, was countered and over-powered. With Taijutsu, she only used her hands and feet, no chakra enhanced fists or feet. She just over-powered him in hand to hand combat. With Genjutsu however, that's when things got real bad. He used a complex genjutsu that was meant to paralyze an opponet with fear. But hers, was a forbidden genjutsu, it somehow done damage to his mind. Whatever he saw, terrified him. I don't know what it was, but it was enough to paralyze him, make him sweat, and make him scream as if in pain all in one. He grabbed his head before he fell unconcious."

Sasuke said explaining what happened.

Gaara's eyes widened just a little, then went back to normal as if it never happened.

"Is this girl really that powerful?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah. She is. She's even more powerful and skillful then my older brother. And you know how I hate talking about him..." Sasuke murmured.

Gaara nodded, "yes I know. I must meet this girl." Gaara said.

Sasuke nodded, then pointed to where Kagome was standing as she looked into the window of the room Kakashi was in. Gaara nodded and walked over to where Kagome was standing.

"Girl, you will tell me where you got this power." Gaara demanded as he glared at Kagome.

Sasuke slapped one of his hands against his forehead. 'Oh my god! I don't know Kagome very well but I know that she hates being called anything then her name or being demanded of anything.' He watched as Kagome's eyes narrowed, how her frown deepened, and how her hands clenched into fists.

"I don't have to tell you anything. Why don't you be a good boy and leave me the hell alone?" Kagome suggested.

Gaara's eyes narrowed angrily, not liking the way Kagome talked to him. He just wasn't anybody he was the Kazekage of Sunahagure. He should be treated with respect. Yet this girl, she showed no intention of showing him repsect.

"Girl, learn your place. I am Kazekage of Suna. You will show me respect while in my presence." Gaara snapped coldly.

Kagome smirked as she looked at him, analyzing him. He had blood red hair, with a symbol on his forehead in kanji that said 'love'. He wore a black button up shirt, with black pants and black sandles with a black band around his shoulder and a part of his waist, along with another black band that had a symbol of Sunahagure, hidden village of the sand. He held his head up high, and his body was held in a way that told her he was a sand user as well as intelligent. His pale green eyes were ice cold, telling her he had a dark past that made him this way. She felt a sudden wave of guilt for talking to him the way she did. Did that make her the same as the people who mistreated him as a child? Yes it did. And Kagome instantly regretted speaking to him as if he was lower then the dirt under her shoe.

"I'm sorry Gaara. It's just I have no intention of bowing my head whenever a person with a high standing title comes to talk to me. I will not tolerate rudeness or disrespect just because I'm not from around here. So do us both a favor, take your own advice, and show others the respect they deserve. I know how it feels to be disrespected, to be talked down to like your nothing but dirt, to be hated and to be disregarded as nothing but a nuisense. I know what it's like to feel useless, to feel out of place. I know what it's like to be abused by friends, and by family. So think twice before you talk to people. You never know how they've lived, or how they were treated. Some people also have a past as dark as yours."

With those words, Kagome walked away leaving Gaara stunned speechless. 


End file.
